toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nigemasu
Nigemasu (逃げます) is one of the five Executive Sages of the Gourmet Sages. He is a major Antagonist in Food Heaven, constantly defying Senryaku's orders in not making the Gourmet Sages gain a bad reputation and occasionally attacking small villages and annihilating its residents. Unlike the other Executive Sages, he uses his GT Robo occasionally, believing for it to be a hindrance to his full potential, however, despite this, no one knows that he is one of the Executive Sages. When in use of his GT Robo, he does his own tasks, which is usually causing havoc, much to Senryaku's displeasure. Because of this, Nigemasu is considered to be the most dangerous Executive Sage, but is not as powerful as the other 4. Due to Senryaku pairing them up, Nigemasu can occasionally be seen with Hisuteri, in hopes that Nigemasu's cowardly nature would disappear. Despite having a high amount of Food Luck, he occasionally doesn't do anything with it, such as doing the general tasks of the Gourmet Sages, or even using it to benefit himself. Despite this, however, Nigemasu has shown interest in creating a Full Course Menu, but is very lazy about completing it. As one of the five Executive Sages, he has put on the facade of being able to bless people's food into giving it more taste than it would normally have. Also, he is "capable" of warding off the death omens that food could bring about to a person if it's highly poisonous. Due to this facade, he, as with the other Executive Sages, have gained popularity within the Human World, often being asked to "bless" people's food or even to find rare ingredients, being paid a large sum of money. Due to this, Nigemasu, as well as the other Executive Sages, could be classified as Bishokuya, but they refuse to be classified as such. Aside from the organization known as Rengoku, the Executive Sages are Major Antagonists within Food Heaven. Appearance Nigemasu is a tall man with a slightly muscular physique. He has medium-length messy white hair that hangs to the side of his face, as well protruding upward. His hairstyle is unique compared to several other humans, as his hair "defies gravity", having a peculiar shape, whether they are protruding outward on the sides, or protruding upward without hanging over his face. Despite being the age of 29, he seems to have a somewhat youthful-appearance, as if he was still in his late teenage years. He is generally shown to be wearing a black shirt that is tucked within his sand-colored long pants. Over his waist, he wears a large belt-like object that is held together by an odd gold-colored heart. Over his shirt, he wears red "suspenders" that make an X over his chest. On his left shoulder, he wears a large shield-like object, protecting that part of his body. On his right arm, he wears a wrist-band, while on his left arm, he wears a large black glove that extends from his hand to about his elbow that has a brown belt tied around the wrist area. To further accommodate his wardrobe, his shoes seem to be metallic in nature, being mostly black with a gold trim around it. Due to the Executive Sages hiding their appearance to the world, Nigemasu, like the other 4 Executives, uses a GT Robo when doing tasks for the group. This GT Robo looks like a normal human being, so most people are generally unable to distinguish it being a robot. It has a unique appearance, wearing a large red robe that is separated in the middle so that people could see the design of the shirt is wears, being gold for the most part with some green separating it between areas. It has a pointed brown beard that reaches to about chest-level. Its black hair is also very long, but sleeked to a certain position as no strands protrude from it. It wears a mask over its eyes that extends upward to his hair, to which is has a large purple sphere in the middle that is accommodated by gold "horns". Over this robe, it wears a large circular grey item that has several golden spikes protruding from it, as if it represented the sun, despite lacking the colors for it. When Nigemasu is not using his GT Robo, however, he is usually accompanied by his KageKage, being very in-sync with his pet, and generally uses it for his own personal uses. It is a black Phantom Beast with several bandages on it. It isn't entirely black, however, as there is some blue around its body that hold differing patterns depending where one looks at it. It usually hides as Nigemasu's shadow, being generally undetectable by less experienced opponents. Also, due to it being a Phantom Beast, it is capable of altering its size drastically, having the ability to masquerade as someone or something, giving it an even further distinct appearance. Full Course Menu Category:Male Category:Gourmet Sages Category:Executive Sage Category:GT Robo User Category:Food Heaven Category:Gourmet World Survivor